Young Rascals
by vikwhis13
Summary: Long travels from home are hard on young dwarves. It's especially hard to go so long without decent meals or hot baths. It's only in Rivendell, by the kindliness of the elves, where Thorin and Company can find comfort at last. The bath especially has Kili and Ori splashing for hours, though their elders find it to be rather ridiculous.
In Rivendell, Thorin and his company were given kind hospitality by the elves. They were offered hot baths in their bathing house upon arriving, although the dwarves rather preferred waters from the large garden font in the courtyard, where they could feel the heat of the sun hit their weary backs. Although the elves' faces wrinkled with disgust as they walked by, the dwarves would never see them beyond the smiles of their kin. The dwarves splashed at one another and swam around with abandon for many hours, thankful for soap suds bubbling in their hair.

The youngest of their company seemed to enjoy the hot bath most of all. Fili and Kili made sizeable waves with their wrestling, and the stone slides were weathered by Ori's childish play. At other times, Kili and Fili would catch Ori in an ambush at the bottom and submerge him in water. It was like when they used to go swimming together in ponds of the Blue Mountains. However, their games came to an abrupt end when all the older dwarves left the garden font. Naturally, Fili followed Thorin out without much fuss, but Kili and Ori remained in the water long after the water ran cold.

Many of the older dwarves tried in vain to coax them out of the water. Empty stomachs roared while the company watched Kili and Ori gather gobs of soap suds on their chins. They crossed their arms, and shook their heads with disdain. There would be no dinner until every dwarf, hobbit, and wizard was sitting around Bombour's fire.

"If you catch a fever, we're leaving you with the elves!" and "You're going to go to bed hungry tonight!" they would shout, but Kili and Ori paid no attention. Still, they splashed each other with water, becoming more drenched as the evening passed.

By the time the sun was setting, everyone grew tired of waiting for the two to get out. Dori and Thorin had just finished re-braiding their hair when Balin came to them, saying that Kili and Ori were not dressed for supper, and were, in fact, still in the bath. Their faces were nearly red-faced at the news. Immediately, Thorin stomped down to the courtyard, with Dori at his side. They went to the edge of the garden font to snatch up the boys by the scruff of their hairy necks.

"Thorin, we're not finished yet!" Kili shouted, kicking up water as his uncle fished him out. Long, white towels were suddenly draped over their bare shoulders before being shoved away.

"You were meant to get out ages ago," Dori said to them. "Don't either of you think about supper until your hair is sorted out." Thorin tugged Kili along with a big, grumpy scowl pressed into his worn face.

Dwarves had been finishing up on a balcony at the guest house, though not many were left when the four appeared. There was only Nori and Gloin, who still struggled to perfect their elaborate hair styles. Kili and Ori found themselves ushered past them and seated on a stone cold floor, between the knees of their kin, who took up wooden stools.

"It's about time you lads got out. You must be pruned to the bone!" Gloin laughed.

"Pruned indeed," Dori said. "And tousled like pups! Now hold still so I can fix you."

Kili looked over to Ori, who clutched his towel over reddening cheeks. Already, Dori ran a brush through his wet hair. Kili almost laughed at the ridiculous sight, but a towel covered his eyes too soon. His uncle had thrown it over his head. Thorin's big, beefy hands grasped Kili's scalp as he started to ruffle the towel through his hair.

"Thorin, Thorin!" Kili called. "Uncle, you're pulling my hair."

"If you had not spent all evening in the fountain, _I_ would not have to get you ready for supper." Thorin said as his fingers seemed to dig deeper, and deeper with every word. Kili clutched the ends of his towel until Thorin finished drying. Then his uncle took the brush from Dori and allowed Kili to see again.

Robust laughter from Nori and Gloin echoed over the sound of rushing waterfalls in the distance as Thorin started to brush through his mangled hair. Kili winced at every tug. His uncle brushed with metal bristles digging into his scalp and then straight through rat-sized knots. Kili's head throbbed from the immense amount of blood rushing to it.

"Ori, take care of that beard of yours," Dori demanded while he braided.

"Alright, don't be so rough." Ori said meekly. He fingered what thin, wispy hair he had.

Nori and Gloin watched with smiles of amusement as Kili and Ori were groomed like children. Gloin especially paid close attention to how Ori braided his beard, slowly, and with special care to each weave.

"That's quite the beard you have, Ori." He said as he stroked his.

"Of course it is!" Nori said. "He gets it from our mother. Her's was thick enough for birds to nest in."

"Aye, and Gimli looks to be growing a fine beard already. Unfortunately, Kili must not have been so lucky. I would have expected more than a shadow by now, laddie." Said Gloin. Kili looked down at his idle hands as his cheeks reddened.

Nori then walked over to Kili and crouched in front of him. "Turn this way, Kili. Let's look at that face." He said as he took the boy's chin between his finger and thumb. Thorin pulled away the brush to look as well. "Thorin, you should be proud, though. By the looks of it, Kili's beard will grow in nice and thick by Yule time. When did Fili's beard grow in?"

"It's been too long to recall." Thorin said, taking up the brush once again.

As soon as Nori let go, Kili covered his cheeks. His beard was coarse enough to smooth down wood, but nothing more than stubble, to his shame.

"It's only been a year or so. . ." Kili murmured.

"Odd, though, for a dwarfling to bloom so late," said Nori. "Ori's grown his for the last year and some odd months. Although, it could be thicker."

"Aye, but no mustache to speak of. Takes after his mother, indeed!" Said Thorin, and there was another roar of laughter. Kili hid his face in the hands, and Ori in his towel. Their entire faces were starting to turn bright pink.

"Give it time, lads." Dori said to them. He finished touching up Ori's braids just as Thorin tugged a hair clasp through Kili's thick, brown hair. Finally, the younger dwarves were released from the grasp of their tormentors and given sturdy swats on their behinds, urging them away. They scrambled to grab their towels before the evening air nipped at their bare skin and scuttled off.

"Dress yourselves quickly. Everyone's waiting on you. Bombour will be cross if his soup gets cold." Thorin said.

As they hurried away, Kili and Ori looked to each other. Kili gave a small smile, although his face was bright red. Ori returned the gesture before retreating to a room where he and his brothers stayed. Kili then went to his and Fili's, only to be greeted by the demeaning laughter of his older brother.

 **I just wanted to write something cute. Kili and Ori are adorable! It's just a drabble that's been nagging at my mind for a while. This is my first Hobbit fic, and possibly not my last, but I digress.**

 **Farewell, friends!**


End file.
